1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to snow ski carriers and more particularly to an improved snow ski carrier which attaches to and holds together one end portion of the skis with a collapsible wheeled assembly so that the skier can either pull or push the skis upon the wheeled assembly while transporting the skis yet disassemble and carry the apparatus in his pocket while skiing.
2. General Background
Snow skiing is a popular and exhilirating winter sport. The sport has become increasingly popular, attracting larger and larger crowds. To accommodate a large number of skiers, huge ski areas have been developed, each covering one or more mountain slopes. Ski lifts, gondolas and trams carry skiers from a "base area" to the mountain tops where they ski down the snow covered mountain slopes to the base area where they started. Large ski areas have multiple lifts and thus can accommodate thousands of skiers in a given day. The thousands of skiers require transportation to the ski area because of their usual remoteness from populated cities. Skiers travel to the ski slopes by automobile or by bus. Thus, most ski areas provide large parking lots at the base area.
Unfortunately, skiers must transport their equipment from the parking lot areas to the bottom of the ski lift. This distance is usually substantial, often as much as a quarter mile, half mile or more. The distance is usually an uphill walk because the base areas can often be on the lower side of a mountain where grades are still substantial. The distance that a skier must travel is aggravated by other factors which create sources of fatigue for the skier.
Skiers must carry to the slopes a great deal of heavy and bulky equipment that is used in skiing. Firstly, skiers wear heavy clothing to protect them from the intense cold and wind they will face on the mountain top and slopes. Secondly, the skier wears heavy confining boots which support his or her feet and ankles during skiing. Walking in these heavy, confining ski boots is quite arduous. This is due in part to their weight and in part to the fact that they immobilize the skier's ankle joint. Thirdly, the skier must carry a pair of skis and poles which are relatively heavy. The skis are also awkward to carry since they are usually about as long as the skier is tall, or slightly longer. The skis typically must be held together as a unit in order to handle them with any ease at all. This is normally done by placing the corresponding bottom surfaces of the skis together and holding them in that position while the skis are supported on the skier's shoulder or under one arm. The skier can then use his or her other hand to carry ski poles, handbags, and other such paraphernalia which is a part of the sport.
Various ski carriers have been patented which attempt to solve the above problems and thus lessen the skier's burden. Several of these devices require the skier to support the full weight of the skies.
A typical example of such a carrier can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,182 issued to D. Hickey, entitled "Ski Carrier."
Some patents have attempted to provide rolling ski carriers. Examples are U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,050 issued to R. Kennedy entitled "Ski Accessory Transportation and Storage System," and U.S. Pat. No. 3,504,921 issued to Osmond. The Kennedy and Osmond devices are large, bulky devices resembling golf carts having bulky, expansive frames designed to carry multiple pairs of skis. These devices suffer because of their large frames and resultant and weight. They present storage problems to the skier that has reached the ski lift but has left his car or bus behind in the base area parking lot as is usually the case. Another problem with the Kennedy and Osmond devices is that when the skis are lifted, the carrier doesn't asily go with the skis. Thus, carrying the skis up or down steps or into shops and restrooms is a problem with the the abovementioned carriers.
Another ski carrier attempting to provide rollers so that the skis can be rolled over bare surfaces is the Maller device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,289 entitled "Ski Equipment Carrier." This device uses a bag-like cartainer which covers and contains the skis and poles. The bottom of the bag has a semi-oval base with small rollers. This device is too bulky to be carried in the skier's pockets after removal. Its geometry necessarily requires that the skis be plumbed almost vertically for the rollers to abut the ground for purposes of rolling, making it awkward for use by short people or children. Because of its complexity, installation and removal from the skis would be awkward and timeconsuming.